Ever After High Defense Special Task Force
The EAH Defense Special Task Force (EAH DSTF) is a collection of students, teachers, and/or military personnel who are tasked or task themselves with defending the school from all sorts of threats. Basically, the DSTF is tasked with preventing events like the Epic Winter and the Dragon Games takeover. They also are tasked with stopping anyone or anything that try to harm the students in the school. Unlike an SDF (self/special defense force) the DSTF is able to travel and take out threats outside the borders they defend. The DSTF go to stop the problem at the heart. If you want to change anything, go right ahead! This is a community group so there isn't a real limit on who and how many can join! Just please don't change the chain of command without the entire group's decision. Words to know Chain of command: pretty self explaining, CoC is basically the order in which commands can be given, example, the commander can counteract or belay a command given by the second in command SDF: Self Defense Force, basically a national guard, unable to travel outside the borders they are tasked to defend unless a real emergency happens and the Army needs more personal and gear. Cy-ops: cyber operations, this is basically an overwatch position. Cy-ops generally never see combat on the battlefield, they generally watch the whole battle from a secure location and make plans and coordinate actions of the different teams the force splits into, intelligence gathering is also a cy-op's job. Cy-ops also may hack enemy databanks, powergrids, and security systems to better assist the mission, but thus isnt always the case Teams/squads: Once we start, based on each member's individual traits, owner's personal preference, and member's overall skillet, they will be split into separate squads with assigned squad leaders to make information distribution easier. DSTF: Defense Special Task Force, unlike an SDF, the DSTF can leave the borders they are assigned to protect in order the cut out the root of the threat. For example, if the DSTF was around in Epic Winter, instead of staying at the school (except for cy-ops personel), after the cause of the Snow King's kindness blindness was identified, the force would have assisted Crystal in recovering the roses of the seasons. Either by accompanying Crystal and her friends or by traveling to the other castles to quicken the process. Members Commander: Scythe Sasin Second in Command: André Skov 1. Nikki Tavi 2. Drake Scalex 3. Seraphina Steadfast 4. Aroha Kotiro 5. Frederic Fatal 6. André Skov 7. Luciana Cigno ((Cy-ops and intel)) 8. Graceful Charming 9. Miriel Kosinski 10. Andrea Monarch 11. Charmaine Lexwington 12. Rosalinde Greenwood 13. Brangwen Von Dark 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Notes Just edit the page and put your OC in if you want to join! If you OC has a specific role in the team that you'd like them to play please put it in parentheses beside their name. Second in Command will be chosen by a vote, you may not nominate your character please. Meetings and missions Meetings and missions will be done in RP. The RP will start once we decide on a second in command. Meeting 1 WE HAVE STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:School Groups